


Axolotl- Gravity Falls BillDip

by StrawberrySyrup



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Bills a bad boy, Bills a sadist, Bipper, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Kinda?, M/M, Masochist Dipper, Porn With Plot, Probs kinky af, Slow Burn, Smut, They're all five years older, Underage Sex, Wendy and Mable are a really well adapt great couple, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySyrup/pseuds/StrawberrySyrup
Summary: Bill comes back with a new form via the canon axolotl method except now he doesn't have powers so Dips decides to try and help him human





	1. Meeting a Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are back in town and so is somebody else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtle changes made and I hope they're all okay

Before Bill Cipher seemingly passed he yelled a set of letters and a backwards message, the message was ensuring his return and the letters sealed it. A-X-O-L-O-T-L he called its name and it gave him a new form, and the resurrect demon naturally had no better place to spawn than a strange little town full of mystery. He returned to Gravity Falls.

 

Warm summer wind rushes through Dippers curly hair and he feels relieved, it is their fifth sumer back to Gravity Falls to stay with Soos and the family. He sighs happily as his sister practically pounces onto his now broader shoulders and they're content.

"Breath that fresh forest air!" he inhales deeply with a wide goofy grin and Mable just rolls her eyes. "I'm going out with Windy wanna come?" She asks cheerfully still tugging her suitcase behind her into the warm and humid house.

"Maybe but I have loads of unpacking to do," he smirks at her, "and so do you. I guess I can catch up with you two later."

After so many years Dipper understood why him and Wendy wouldn't work and accepted that it was merely a crush. He went through sweaty awkward puberty and grew up. Mable verbally tsks him "you're gonna dust your nerd collection and after that you'll be running off into the woods aren't you?"

"Aw geez, nah you keep me from being such a recluse don't you?"

"What would you do without me?"

They smile and like siblings punch each other affectionately in the arm before Mable seems to notice something or in this case, someone. She punches him a few more times trying to get his attention so he'll see...him.

A small pale boy glares in their direction clearly noticing Mable being not so settle in her interest. His amber eyes pierce her and he flips wavy gold hair that falls back over his left eye before sauntering over to the Pines twins.

They panic, he's not like them. He looks like he could almost be a Northwest with a great dye job but either way the walk screams the confidence of a cat stalking pray the way one does when it plans to really play with its victim. Dipper can tell and even though something about this kid makes him feel warm he tries to mentally prepare for worse. He thinks kid when in reality Dipper is just seventeen and the boy looks at least sixteen but a look in the strangers eye scream older, he wouldn't doubt early twenties. 

Mable starts introducing herself in a situationally blind manner that any one else would find charming- before being cut off by this stranger. Before they know it he's grabbing her brothers hand. "PINE TREE" the grip tightens like a threat and the twins are instantly horrified.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY THE TWO OF US TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, HUH SHORT STUFF?"

The familiar voice asks in his usual taunting voice that makes you just want to punch him right in the face, or at least that's the effect it has on Dipper Pines. Either way it's perfect for a demon.

Everyone in the shack is starring and the boys ignore it engrossed in the situation at hand and being older and more matured Dipper goes straight to hit him, BAM right in the kisser!

Bill drops like a bag of bricks falling backwards and over the crowd arises a oooooo and confused expressions. The nervous boy is quickly reminded of their presents but after all this time he knows they'll have his back. Small towns are like that and he's a good guy. This guys deserves and the crowd seems into it so he fights to control his pounding heart.

Bill shakily rises with blood dripping down his face from his nose (now possibly broken) which he completely ignores. The audience is captivated, all bated breath and wondering. The question on all of their minds is weather or not he'll continue the fight or run but what comes next sets them all back.

The twisted bastard laughs! Loud and clear. Terrifying and chaotic and bringing Dipper back to the fight in the way Dipper wouldn't confess makes his blood rush in an almost excited manor. "Hey Pine tree its nice to see you again too! But stop with the flirting!" The bleeding form continues cackling.

One sparkling orange eye meets the other boys green before he cracks a grin but it's not a comforting one. Its the kind of forced smile you make at someone to show them they're not going to be okay and you're going to enjoy doing the damage. His voice gets icy and deep "and I said outside." Like when you're in trouble with your father it's the voice of one in control so Dipper submits throwing the door open and heading behind the house.

Dipper and Mable are in fighting stance ready to attack but Bills standing up straight with his hands together elegantly folded. "I want to make a deal."

"We're not dumb enough to make a deal with you!" Mable shouts at him.

"Yeah, no thanks dude. We've grown." There's a look of regret somewhere deep in his gaze.

"Not in a million years!" Mable yells louder than before.

Bill smiles an overly toothy grin at the pair then walks to close to Dipper and looks down upon him. "Listen here kid, I know things you could never imagine nor come close to comprehending, ways to make you scream and beg for my mercy. Your little punch was cute but with this physical form," he pauses smiling more naturally and cracks his knuckles, "I could ruin you."

Dippers mouth is dry and he can't help but freeze and Bills so close he could smell him. This makes little Dips brain to go frazzled. "I can tell you things. You have a lot of questions that need answers and I can make you understand." Bill can tell he's succeeded and the boy's taken the bait so he begins to walk away and Dipper fallows a few steps behind with his mouth agape "I'll be back and I'll tell you whatever you like... If you oblige my request."and then he just leaves.

 

  
Dipper decided he should go to dinner with Mable and Wendy to get over what happened that morning even if it meant he had to leave a little bit unpacked but he needed this. Mable's dressing nice even though the place's probably not going to be that fancy so he just puts on a dress shirt and wonders who Mable's trying to impress. Is she expecting to see a boy?

When they get there Wendy's already sat at a table leaning back in a chair with her special brand of cool and waving them over "hey dudes, get over here! These endless chips can only fill me up so much. Take a seat."

The night went by fast catching up and joking the only awkward moment being when the encounter of Bill can up and Dipper blushed and stayed quiet as they talked about him. Wendy cut her stunning red hair to shoulder length but still stuck to the plaid and talked about her job as a consoler at a nearby summer camp, still a slacker but it was never boring and all the kids look up to her. He thinks about it while trying to sleep and repress memories on how soft the monsters hair looked along with trying to come to terms with new found attraction.

 

Dippers POV

 

Its so good to be back in Gravity Falls. Changing out of pajamas consisting of an old tank top and boxer shorts and into regular clothes always fills me with determination to brave these forest. Luckily I've developed a better fashion sense and its still early but it shows the clear signs of a good day. Warm with birds singing loud the woods call my name so I grab my backpack with some food and all the equipment I'll need for my. .. Experiments.

About half an hour into trying to find a trace of Eye-Bats the woods go silent and right away that means bad news because that only happens when everything around can sense something wrong. "Bill!" I can't help but jump a little at the sight "w-what are you doing here" trying to get composed and play confident readying my fist is the best option.

"Call down Pine Tree I'm not here to hurt you."

He's a con man and difficult to read from all the fake confidence and real insanity so either way its safest to question him and to still not trust the answer. "What do you want from me!"

"So formal, still, I like the tough boy facade. You really make it work!" He says before laughing like it was an actual joke.

Sun shines onto them green from the leafy coverage and a soft summer wind tickles their cheeks like a kiss from the heavens. Looking him up and down it makes me more confused, black skinny jeans in this warm weather? Where did he get such nice dress shoes and why do I feel like he stole them like some kind of troubled youth? And damn he makes that yellow tank top work. I did not just think that oh my god I hope he can't read minds! "LOOK HERE KID I WANT TO MAKE A DEAL AND YOU CANT REJECT IT."

"What do you want!?"

"YOU WANT MY ALL KNOWING KNOWLEDGE AND I JUST WANT A FRIEND, WHAT DO YOU SAY CHAMP?"

"Asking for a friend? Isn't that a little-"

"WEIRD AND SAD. YES, BUT THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS KID."

"My uncles wouldn't like that and I know theirs a catch, who are you Mephistopheles? THE DEVIL?"

"NO CATCH JUST OPEN ACCESS OF ALL I KNOW AND IN RETURN WE DO FRIENDS STUFF. IT GETS LONELY BEING AN ALL KNOWING ENTITY TRAPPED IN THE BODY OF A SWEATY HORMONE FILLED FLESHY SUIT NO MATTER HOW FUN IT IS! LOOK!" he throws a rock at a gnome grinning wildly "WHADDA-YA SAY?"

Taken back and against better judgment I can't say no. This is far to interesting. "S-sure um how do I access this power?" Bill grins and says more human than usually, "its simple. You just talk too me." The grins evil and I bite my lip thinking hard and glaring at the handsome man before me. Also what does friend stuff mean? Is he going to make me his slave? Would I enjoy inslavement if it were by his hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed as always


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait but the next chapter will be out really soon (end notes have spoilers)

  
When Bill offered friendship it was easily unnerving but even as a twisted psychopath he was attractive- I mean he seemed neat! Yeah um that also how could I continue considering myself an explorer and detective of the weird and unusual if I passed this up? Plus there are so many questions in need of answering!answering

I know there's no way Mable will accept this buuuuuut luckily she's out with Wendy again. They've seemed to grow close over the years as Mable mellowed out but kept her tough edge and spasticity. They seem good for each other like a solid balance of cool and hyper incarnate, its hard to explain (not that I'm jealous) they just know how to handle each other and as her brother I guess I'm happy.

I cant stop being anxious about what Bill will want to do being "friends" and what that actually mean, last time we made a deal he made it sound innocent like that too. I shouldn't have accepted.

Laying in bed with the same pajamas still on I want to spend today settling in and doing a bit of reading on the towns history. Sure, I know most of it but review is good before going back into the field even if the field is just the woods but especially when that hypothetical field is full of monster in need of categorization and extensive studying. 

There's a knocking at the door. I'm ignoring it. It gets louder. Where's everyone? And aren't we closed-oh no. This knock comes with the splintering sound of wood as the door breaks a little. Jumping out of bed and running down the stairs I open the poor abused door to see the lean figure of my new "friend" smiling down at me. He sure is something.

"Come on in" he walks past me and eyes me up and down to indicate my attire "you didn't warn me you'd be over!" He just begins wandering around poking at things and generally snooping with a shitty grin on his face that seems to be the reason he hasn't said anything yet, but the grin is unnerving as hell.  
"That's what friends do! Plus you should feel blessed by my arrival! Heck even if you were sleeping!" 

"I wasn't sleeping!" Sooses car pulls into the parking lot "come on! Let's just go to my room okay!?" 

Soos might recognise him and not understand plus I panicked plus I don't understand myself what I'm doing with him exactly, he's kinda a homicidal psychopath bent on control and destruction with good reason to kill me now so at least maybe he can't do to much damage cooped up in my room- you know, unless he does the killing thing. 

As Mable and I grew we knew we needed to get separate rooms and she I into the real one and I took the attic which isn't to bad because all the space which I use to keep jarred creatures and lots old dusty books that litter the floor so really I shouldn't have decent company. Luckily Bill isn't decent company. He goes crazy tapping things through glass and kicking books out of his way that he pretends not to notice in the way of elegant douchbagary you'd expect.

"WOW pine tree aren't you the special snowflake! and a huge NERD, Jesus who needs all this?" His face gets cold dropping the fake smile as he starts flipping through one of my year three journals which if I recall correctly was the year I was really obsessed with finding the giants because I thought I could handle it. speaking in which- "WOW this is a real giants tooth! It makes a great seat! Maybe I underestimated you!" 

Sitting down on the bed and glaring at him in amazements the best I can muster right now. Honestly I'm really tired and cautions the only thing keeping me from laying back down. "So Dipstick," he stands up and walks over to stand in front of me, "you're wondering what the FUCK I'm doing here so I'll let you know," he gets a bit quieter," I don't understand whats wrong with my flesh suit. I think you could help me."

"Could you be more specific?"  
   
"Uhgg," he growls grabbing me by the front of my top bearing teeth so so close to my own, "listen here. As a human male approximately this ones age you should understand! As I was originally a demon I never felt this." His voice gets deep and masculine like a growl, " Its a carnivorous craving but I cant tell if I want to hold you down and devoir your flesh or something else. I want something from your body. I want to CONSUME you," He's looking hungrily down my smaller frame, "I know the feeling of violent tendency's and self serving desire but this is those and somehow also different. What is it."

I'm frozen. His words made my mouth go dry and sent heat straight to my groin. I can't say anything and it's almost hard not to laugh while I hope he doesn't recognize my deep blush. It's almost hard not to find it cute. An attractive boy maybe possessed or maybe a meat suit created by Bill Cipher himself just stairs into my face coldly before pushing me back against the bed and pinning me. "I need answers and I'll do what it takes to get them even if it means torturing you," he gets the grin back, "especially"

He weighs heavily against me and his breath is warm against my face, I feel like the deer being taken out by something larger and something about the power makes me avert eye contact and my lip begins to bleed from biting it. I've struggled with liking boys since puberty and I know my family would still love me but I know I'd be looked at differently than I am now. I know I need to say something too him but I don't know what and my minds going blank. He grips my wrist tighter.

This pulls me back to reality and it takes me a moment to realise he's looking at the blood that pools on my swollen lip and is running down my chin.

He licks his lips transfixed and scheming.

I pull away and push him off of me.

"Dude, uhg." I sigh dramatically and try to hide my tomato face in my hand. "Just fucking yank it or whatever."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to teach you how to masterbait. You'll figure it out and also get out of my house."

I practically push him out my window. He stalks off into the woods and I slump down into my bed deciding I need some umm... My body deserves some stress relief too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as kinky as you hoped? Well I think its best to have things start slow for now. Next chapter is emotional honesty and a bit more romantic? Please be gental honestly angst was the main reason this took so long


	3. Dipstick the Masochistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finds her brothers dirty little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got to anxious to post for a while *hides under covers*

 

 

"It's the middle of the GOD DAMNED night! Whatever's out there you can kill me at any time past five am!"

The scratching at the window gets worse.

Dark bags under his eyes and a stomp in his step he freshens up the salt like under the windows and glances at all of his seals made to capture anything to unsavory buuuut it's all for naught. Bill falls in throw his window.

"Dude! It's THREE what could you possibly want?"

Bill's a blushing mess on his floor and when he looks up at Dipper it could almost be pathetic.

"What? Are you going through a heat or something?" He laughs nervously at his "friends" state.

Bill seems flustered as he responds "I-I don't." He sighs and looks hard at the ground in front of him and shifts to hug his own knees. "It's one thing to know something and an entirely different thing to experience it."

"Deep? Not sure I'm fallowing though." He is.

"This is aaaawful," Bill whines, "ever since I've re-met you these weird feelings have only gotten worse. Is it because I want to kill you? Because I want to cover you in bruises and blood tied up somewhere." He presses his kegs together and shifts awkwardly. He gets a bratty tone to his voice. "I want you to deal with it."

"Why should I do that?" He pretends not to be interested. He's an explorer and adrenaline and the thrill of the fight and the wounds is part of what makes it so fun. But it's still scary and he has to be careful. "It sounds like you just want to hurt me."

"What're friends for?"

"…"

"I'll help you out with something if you help me out now. Okay?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! That's sorta the problem lame-ass!"

Dipper ponders the language- "hey have you been hanging out with other teenagers?"

Bill leaps off the ground with a sudden burst of energy and grabs the front of Dippers shirt before shoving him to the floor causing a rackus "listen here asshole, I'm going to do what I want and you're going to listen. Okay?"

Dipper cant control the blush that naturally raises to his cheeks and tries to remind his brain to ditch the lip biting habit. The offers tempting but Dipper needs a little more respect than that, at least for now. He jumps up and pushes Bill back. "You're a fucking psycho! Why the hell should I listen to you! Or do ANYTHING you say."

"Because you want to?" Dipper tries his hardest to look like he doesn't but fails under the tall boys sceptic gaze. "C'mon you totally do. It would be mutually beneficial or whatever. It's just us getting each other off-its biology Dip-shit."  
Bill's wavy hair is doing the thing where it causally falls over that eye and he's looking up at his prey through big lashes and it makes Dipper shy. No mans jawline should be that sharp and that person should not deserve also deserve those angle bow lips.

He does want to and he is a hormone riddled teenager so it doesn't make sense to fight that much. Bill's weirdly pretty and he's not necessary getting super laid all the time and is kinda virginy even though it's not like Bill will notice.

Dipper goes for it. He presses his eyes closed tight and goes to peck the guy on the lips. Bills eyes go wide as he doesn't know how to respond so he doesn't. They both blushed confused and laughable. Dipper takes a deep breath and goes in again. This time it's softer, more natural.

Before Dipper knows it he's sinking into the others body lost in their kiss as it gets heated. Its uncoordinated and sloppy, Bill finds his way on top and Dipper let's him while opting to cling to the more muscular shoulders. The smaller boys mind goes blank and fuzzy as he feels completely overwhelmed with this new feeling.

"This isn't enough." Bill whispers and it sounds so far away. Both of their eyes flutter open and Bill moves back in and starts nibbling at his partners bottom lip and then he bites. The old cut reopens and red begins to surface again. Bill cradles the other teenagers head in his hands and begins to lick the metallic substance away.

They kiss more and Bills hands find their way into his head of chocolate curls and pulls and Dippers legs find their way wrapped around his waist and they both find a rhythm.

Dippers the first to get hard and his brain tries hard to suppress it but he also gets so warm and so dizzy from the heat. Both of their cocks are trapped between sweaty bodies and fit abdominals, with neither being used to so much delicious friction at some point it doesn't take long for each to cum against each other and themselves and they both drift off.

 

  
When they wake up they're plastered together with sweat and other things.

After finding the will to get up on a day so hot and activities so heated you'll often find your self needing a glass of cold water and a shower and in Dippers case a change of underwear. It's about seven in the morning.

"Bill I'm taking a shower, I don't care what you do."

"Wow you're such a fucking romantic Pine Tree!"

Bill rolls over and grabs a comic book next to the bed and figuring it will keep him entertained the young man leaves the room looking suspiciously over his shoulder at the demon- I mean boy- as if processing what the hell just went down. Thinking about what happened between them gets him so flustered and warm, thinking about such a controlling presence around him. Still feeling dirty and sexually confused he stumbles to bathroom and makes sure the waters cool. Aw no another burning summer day.

He always takes long showers, thinking showers. When the door opens and a silhouette of a certain thin man walks over Dipper cant help realising he's a little grateful for this habit despite the initial shock but, he's not yet in the mood to submit and let Bill Fucking Cipher know that! "Jesus get out! What do you want Bill!?" Dipper considers throwing the shampoo at him and turning bright red with head rushing wondering what to do.

"Geeez chill out kid! I just decided a cool shower would feel nice right now. Don't get your panties in a twist." Even when you can't see a face you can still hear a sneer. His voice shifts into something a bit more sinister when he mumbles "not like you're wearing any- well anything... Hey that gives me an idea!"

His buckle jingles as he tosses it away and discards his clothing on a pile in front of the cabinet. He rips aside the curtain dramatically (always so theatrical) Dipper nealy slips moving behind it out of reflex. "I've had my dick against that perfect little tummy of yours," Bill moves forward and presses Dipper against the wall with water dripping down his back and his hips grinding against the others, "there's no reason to be modest sweet cheeks." He grins and grabs the soap "plus the idea of washing you off like my scared little kitten is pretty interesting! Plus! aren't we friends?" There's a growl in his voice so he didn't sound sweet he sounded dominating. Even though the words are like honey and diabetes it sounded more like a threat and thinly veiled manipulation insured.

Dipper responds quickly to the friction and he's already half mass, he almost shudders from tone of voice itself. His dick presses hard against the other boys leg and it's not subtle. Bill grabs a handful of curly soaked hair and moves forward to start sucking Dippers slender neck, at the same time he mutters softly against the pale skin "I want to consume you." All soft nips and sweet words.

"Hey Dipper! Are you in the shower?" Mable yells

"Y-" Bills palms his private parts softly, "yes!" He tries not to moan biting his lip

"What happened to the front door!" She's standing outside the bathroom now

"I-It was from AH~ monster" he tries to call but Bills teeth make it difficult so it comes out a little to breathlessly and fallowed by a stream of soft mews.

"Are you touching yourself in there or something? NEVERMIND I don't want to know! Anyways I gotta date with Wendy! Well kinda we kissed and stuff in the woods so- seriously what the hell?" There's a pause

Bill holds Dippers hips digging his sharp nails into the flesh and continues biting roughly on the poor boy leaving red blotches and white teethmarks down his throat and around his clavicles.

"My point was I need the bathroom to get ready, we're going to a party tonight and I need to get ready so you need to get out ya big pervert!" She says as a mixture of whiney little sister but still affectionately. "You can come to the party too if you, it might help you be less.... Pent up? ... Anyways I'm not leaving until you get out." She threatens

The water stops and towels rustle before the door creeks open slowly. Cautiously her brother rushes past her in a towel with a blond boy who strolls proudly smiling wide behind him. The shock must have kept her from saying anything before the guys were gone leaving Mabel to find the demons clothes spread across their bathroom floor.

 

After a little over an hour there's a soft knock at the bedroom door. Dipper had anxiously ranted and ramble about the entire situation the whole time to a Bill who was first amused aaaaand then bored. Alarmed Dipper unintentionally yells "YES! I-I Mean come in."

She enters awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact or think about her brother relating to anything sexual. She obviously doesn't mind gay- hell she just made out with another girl she had been thinking about for months but... BILL! She would normally be full of rage but its her brother so she tries to calm down a little.

"Bro! Can we have a word plEASE," she glares at Bill, "ALONE."

Bill starts cartoonishly whistling and with dramatically over the top steps saunters out breaking into a laugh at the last few steps.

Dipper is quick "Mabel! Please I'm sor-"

"what the fuck dude! ARE YOU A MASOCHIST OR SOME SHIT! Did you forget who he was! What he did to our family!"

Dipper sighs "look I don't know what I was thinking but he's a human now... Have you seen him? He's tiny its not like he can do more damage...." He places a hand nervously to cover up dark hickies and bite marks "you can bully him all you want but I need him to advance my studies here. I don't have a mentor and he knows a lot..."

She cast a trying look before taking a deep breath. "Fine," she gets the smallest smile " I want to know how the hell he survived and what he's been up to since anyways."

Bill tromps back in. "So glad to hear Shooting star! And it wasn't easy, no one wants to hire a man covered in presumably animal blood that just wondered out of the forest! Also! There's no record of my existence or anything." Mabel takes a note from Dippers book and punches him right in the face.

"So what should we wear to the party!" Bill asks enthusiastically and his nose is surely broken now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute boyfriend stuff and kinkey bastard stuff later on I swear and I'll work on longer chapters and more story too. Feel free to comment stuff you might want to see later on and some of what you're into and I can probs use it.


	4. *dances a little after having to much coffee*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *still dancing completely oblivious*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *really sucking at dancing*

oooo that's how I got a job! Welllllll if you count trading animal furs, ancient cursed artifacts and mugg- I mean being a swell guy as a job." He flashes a fake over toothy smile at Mabel while fixing his golden hair that's always a little over grown and always over his right eye. She rolls her eyes and sighs "just don't embarrass me in front of Wendy- WAIT! She wont take as lightly to this guy!" She jabs Bill in his side and glares at her brother. Dipper finishes buttoning his shirt and looks concerned back and forth at first his worried sister and then a boy who looks like he finds the situation a little too funny. Dipper is tempted to punch that cheek again. 

They start walking to the party which is at the Valentino residence but luckily Robbie grew more tame with time and grew to be cool and more accepting of the twins, considering he'd never be free of them anyways in such a small town. Its only twilight with a little breeze but quickly getting darker, mud and grass benieth their feet, soon they're in the middle of the grave yard almost there. Mable sits on one of the grave stones to change into a stylish pair of silver heels, with being so close they all feel anticipation. Of course Mabel wanted to go as a social butterfly and Bill wanted to for the havoc? But Dipper can't help but mumble anxiously about how him and Bill should just go home. 

"Stop saying that, I don't want to think about you guys alone," she rolls her eyes, "so are you guys dating now or something?" She stops walking to look at them. 

Bill looks malicious again, a face Dipper recognises so he's quick to cover the other boys mouth. Bill struggles against him and glares but Dipper just mutters "can we not talk about it?" 

Bill smiles while putting an arm around Dipper and pulling him closer before chomping the other boys hand releasing himself "what are you embarrassed to be mine? I've marked you," Bill looks like he's going in for a kiss but stops letting there lips graze, "you're mine." 

Mable's already walking again leaving the boys in her tracks "I'm heading in also don't be gross" she calls behind her.

Bill fills the gap between their mouthes holding the others shoulders ansd Dipper slowly responds wrapping his arms around the boys small waist leaning in. They kiss deeply for a few moments but when things start to get heated Dipper smile's a little "shouldn't we keep going? We're pretty close, and kissing in a grave yard is a little morbid?" He realizes the humor in the idea and so does Bill as he chuckles "have you met me kid?" Bill starts pushing Dipper against a larger grave stone and kissing him more aggressively than before. Dippers a little taller than when he was twelve with slightly broader shoulders but really just the average body type for a seventeen year old boy subtract some hight but his partner seems a tad more delicate? Bill is tall but he's also skinny like he doesn't remember to eat enough because he's never adjusted to having to take of his new form or he simply doesn't care fuck he probably likes the burning sensation of an empty gut, hallow and warm. He holds the more dominant by a slender waist against him and admires the soft locks of hair that brush his face as they kiss. Dipper breaks away panting for a moment to remark, "you're... Really pretty." He offers lamely and feels silly for it right after and Bill pulls away blushing. Then something unexpected happens that shocks them both, the talller gives him a light hug and nuzzles his cheek. "Fuck you" he mumbles and Dipper feels awkward remembering how insane this man is but the form is warm so he tries to ignore it.

A voice calls from a short distance "hey! What are you guys doing over there?" Pacifica struts over and they separate trying not to look guilty. 

"Hey long time no see! How have things been?" 

"Aaaamazing! The party is already crazy you guys should hurry up and get in there. We can catch up over coffee or something later anyways cutie." She smiles at him. She's been a little flirty towards him in the past few years in a way that makes him wonder if she likes him or if she's just messing around but his new special friend doesn't get this. Bill embodies the sass as he leans forward and his face begs the question "hoe, who the fuck do you think you are?" Or maybe even "you couldn't suck my dick" But that's not what his mouth says because its busy saying "sorry toots but Pine tree here and I were just in the middle of something and I'd hate to have to send you back in there with everyone wondering what the hell happened to your face after I bash it off of this god damn gravestone, and you won't be able to tell them because you'll be choking on blood and presumably tears and honestly that young man throwing this party has lovely parents and I'd simply hate it if one of there carpets got stained. Ooor missing until they find your body. I'm sorry I meant if. I'll give you a hint! Downstream somewhere or being decomposed at an accelerated speed so I can sell your bones! The trick is warm, moist, exposed areas." He smiles widely at her but luckily she's always been tougher than she looks. 

"Listen here you queer little freak I'd fucking love to see you try any of that bullshit on me because I can actually ruin you!" She yells at him " do you even know who I am?" 

"No?"

She smiles in a twisted manor and Dipper cuts in " Bill go inside right now! And don't say or do anything" after Bill leaves he continues to Pacifica "w-wow sorry about all of this um I'll meet up with you for the coffee thing and we should really head in now and also... Do you mind if I take him with us? I don't know what'll happen if we don't." 

"Yeah sure but I still don't know why you're hanging out with this guy." She crosses her arms but doesn't appear super upset. 

"I- I'm sorry on his behalf" 

"Don't be. My dad says things worse than that to me at the dinner table" she smiles and elbows him in the side "plus he's kinda cute. I'm assuming he's single?" 

Dipper nervously rubs the bruises on his neck out of a forming habit and tries not to say anything about the way his "friend" swings.

When they get to the door Bills smoking a clove outside with another kid mostly nodding bored as he drones on about parents and school in the edgy way only a teenage boy smoking a clove in skinny jeans can. "Hey Robbie." Dipper greats him 

"Hey dude, so this is your friend?"

"Uh, yeah." 

"Cool," he puts out the cigarette and flicks it onto the ground, "c'mon, the eyeliners upstairs." they start walking off and Dipper fallows

"What are you guys doing?" 

He fallows them through a croud of teenagers unpstairs into the bathroom where Robbie takes out his make-up bag and holds on to Bills cheek while doing it for him "thanks pal!" Bill exclaims when he's finished "got any mascara in there?" Robby looks embarrassed while handing him the tube. 

As a more nerdy boy Dipper normally doesn't feel "cool" but as he walks down the stairs with such a tough looking boy he blushes a little and then controls himself when he remembers how much he loathes him. Sure Bills attractive and makes him confused but he still messed with his entire family, still he felt sorry for the guy thinking about how hard it must be becoming mortal. 

The party is socialising, dancing and drinking and after a while everyone is considerabley shit faced. Couples are making out on the couches which leads to the boys. Bill is dancing ignoring the lustful looks of girls trying to grind on him and Dipper starts leaving after he drinks a little and anxiety starts sinking in. Dipper slips out to get some fresh air and Bill notices and fallows. 

"Why are you out here?" 

"Look Bill... Just go inside? Maybe try sex or something." He mumbles out something about those women.

"For some reasons I don't really feel those kinda things around chicks." He states bluntly before grabbing Dippers wrist. "Come drink with meeee." He asks with a persuasive smile 

"Not to much." 

Dipper doesn't drink much because he's to busy using his brain for a lot of important things okay and thank you very much. Which means he's a total light weight and before long they're both considerably trashed. When Bill puts his arm out against the wall in the typical "I'm flirting with you" pose with the smaller back against it they start getting weird looks and people start talking.

"What's that guy who sold us all that pigs blood for prom doing with that nerd?" 

"Hey isn't he the one who kinda appeared out of the woods naked that one day and only wore bloody animal fur for like a month?" 

"Are those my shoes!"

"I think I saw him buying a ton of rope, duck tape, and bleach recently." 

"I think I saw them making out in the graveyard earlier." 

Everyone kind of moved on being to drunk to actually care but still all gossiped in their circles after Bill caught Dipper for a sloppy kiss. 

The kiss was a mess with occasional lip biting. Dipper clung to his dominant for dear life hoping for some friction before-

"Lets blow this place."

Dippers relived Bill wants to go too but gets worried because it seems Bill has other plans. They leave into the dark night with the smaller stumbling to keep up wondering what the other's thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I can't dance


	5. *combustion sound*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty then emotional? Probs dubious consent and also choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried a longer chapter (for me) still working on doing it well so look forward to that in the future :)

"I want to catch something on fire."

"W-what! No you can't do that!'

" sure I can, why couldn't I?" 

 

Dippers POV

It's probably three in the morning but I'm not even tired. I can't believe I fallowed this maniac out here and what even is this place? An abandoned shack? I can't let him go around committing arson! I need to be the one to keep this demon in line. I've took extensive notes on how to control almost every other creature I've found but this guy is human and he's nuts. I think he's making sure no ones around before the deed because he's looking around sketchily, maybe he's looking for something?

"Bill I-" 

He turns with his hands behind his back approaching intimidatingly and before I blink his hands force me to my knees and I'm looking up at him with my arms cuffed behind my back. So those were what he was looking for. The metal is rough but warm against my skin and I'm only curious but I feel the need to protest. 

"What are you doing?" The strength of my voice fades as I can't help but grow aroused and confused.

He unzips his pants "let's have a little fun." 

I know he can see my blush as my face grows warm and his smile spreads. "What are you going to do to me." I demand with false confidence but the lightness of my tone probably gives me away as excited but mildly terrified.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic pal!" He begins unbuttoning his pants. "And I think you know." 

He pulls down his pants enough to allow excess and its fully displayed in front of my face. The smell of his flesh is intoxicating as he watches my reaction carefully before pulling my head in between those soft legs. Worried about my balance its hard not to dive in head first (literally) starting to lick up his big cock. 

Still wobbly from our earlier nights activity I know I'm being sloppy and along with my lack in experience. Despite this I can't help but feel a flush of embarrassment at the the twitch in my pants as I take about half of him into my mouth , everything being so warm and wet. Something about coming to terms with my sexuality also sets in and I try to focus at the task at hand but its hard when my head's so fuzzy. 

Licking over the squishy head to get the precum and then continuing to suck him off. He holds me by the hair to keep me balanced and attentive causing the roots of my hair to burn in a way that feels so good I feel so warm and try not to moan. I can't help but to mew and pick up the speed however uncoordinated I may work in my current condition of heat.

His warm hands find their way around my throat and I've never been choked romantically but throughout fights with the monsters in the woods or just bullies at school I've realised... It feels good if its just from the sides... Without thinking I pull back and look up at him mumbling this bit of knowledge, "not the front. Hurts." 

His eye (not covered by hair) looks cold and seductively down on me in a way that makes me boil excitedly and to my relief, he repositions his hands to the sides of my throat and applies a testing amount of pressure. It adds a feeling of desperation and burning in my groin, I feel completely gone. 

Panting and trying to get enough oxygen while being a moaning and gasping mess I continue to push my boundaries on how deep I can take him and eventually hips thrust without intention and I need air so badly. Pulling away with a pop I release his throbbing dick to gasp for air and look again to his pale face with the biggest blush I've ever had. My face burns and mind is blank, I jump a little when he strokes my hair looking a little lost in lust himself. 

We remain starring at each other for a few moments before he lowers onto his knees. His tongue is soft as it licks my bottom lip and I breath in his sent, cigarettes and alcohol mostly. His soft hands slip under my shirt and I make an almost strangled sound as they find their way into my pants but I panic. I'm painfully hard after the choking but still so very vergin-y. I cant help but fall backwards and crash to the ground out of panic. Mind racing all chanting "not ready" what can I say? Science before sexuality. 

I close my eyes and hear the easily recognisable sounds of jacking off and in a few moments feel warm cum spurt all across my face, it's dripping and smells bitter. I wish I could lick some it off for the taste aaaand feel dirty. Instead of thinking of something else the image of him doing the deed makes me perfectly content laying on my back with cuffed hands. 

 

The smell of fire is beautiful and so is the heat and the warmth but slowly these defining features creep up upon me along with the orange flicker through my eyelids action is important and forces me to pull myself off the ground In a rolling awkward fashion considering the bound hands. Where's Bill that fucked up bastard. Dizzy and dehydrated he's found smiling happily in the middle of the enclosure watching fire rage around him. 

"Come on!"

He doesn't budge 

"Get your crazy ASS out here right now!"

He looks back at me and sprints playfully out like he's done nothing wrong. 

"Wasn't it Great?"

Hands bound and cum on my face I can't help but laugh a little before stomping on his toes.

"We need to have a serious conversion about whatever the fuck we're doing together." 

I look him hard in the eyes and he stairs back with his smile finishing and the weight of my words finally registering. He nods slowly to let me know he understands. The fire behind him ranges large and threateningly close to burning my face but its beautiful against the dark blue skys and the side of his smooth face. Red and blue flashing lights join the picture with fire truck sirens and we both understand what we have to do. Fucking run. 

As we dart through dark trees deeper into the forest still dizzy Bill howls with excitement and the feeling wells up in my own chest. Lungs burning we stop in a dark clearing. He's panting loudly and runs slender fingers back through his hair and the sweat makes it hold. He looks kinda nice? Dapper in a strange sort of way? Because the way his hair is normally draped over his left eye I hadn't really noticed the white medical eyepatch.

"Why do you still only have one eye? Is it like a curse or something? The curse of no depth perspective!"

"Hey kid I thought you wanted to talk about what we're doing?" 

"Y-yeah, about that. You can't just go around doing things to me whenever you want!" I need to think more on this and tread lightly "I- uh. I'm confused okay! I'm all new to this and its going fast!" 

Its true. Are we a couple or is he just fucking with me? What's the line? He's human now and he probably doesn't get it. Him burning that place shook me. I take a deep breath and breath in the forest air. The birds sing and its starting to get lighter out and I stair at him. My eyes burn and so does my throat but I need to continue because he's just starring back at me. 

"You know lots of things right? I-in our kind of relationships consent is...weird. I like the things we're doing but I need some more power in this." 

Not only is this my first relationship with a-another boy but its like this and its confusing. This is scary and new and so is he . 

"I, uh, sure?" 

He seems confused and it sinks in to me that he hasn't had this kind of relationship either so the feeling of aggression in my stomach melts a little. 

"Just... Just show that you won't hurt me and....." 

I look at the ground anxiously but then some rage hits and my cheeks are burning and I feel like I'm going to explode but I need to say it. " we need a safe word." 

God I feel so dumb saying it.

He gets his swagger back and saunters over to me with a sly but goofy grin "if it means we can keep this up. How's about just calling Mercy?" 

"That sounds fine" 

I try to straighten myself out and appear masculine and after a pause before slinking back down. "so what happened to the eye?" 

"Not now. Can we go back to your place?" 

"BILL!" 

"I just need a good place to sleep." 

I was so upset went he went right back to pervert but then there was perspective. Where does he normally sleep anyways? And how come he only recently decided to seek me out? 

 

He pulls off his pants and tank top for comfort and its hard not to stair at his figure. He's covered in weird scars and there's something strange about the way he balances the feminine and masculine body type like muscular arms but nice hips. The state of his boxers are comical, they're too large making his waist look even smaller in a cartoonish manor and they're a worn purple with rips that appear to be sewn with dental floss in some areas. 

I shoot him a questioning look and he glares back. "I did what I had to and took what I needed like it even matters."

He shuts off the light and gets into the bed looking moody but I can instantly feel his bodies warmth. He lies on his back starring into the darkness. 

"Why did it take you so long to come around?" 

He turns on his side facing away from me and theirs a weak side to his voice, his normally harsh and excited tone is low and there's a slight crack. 

"Because I was scared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it? In a kinkey relationship communication is key (I know  
> ) so I'm trying to force this but still show how nutts Bill is so please stick with me and I believe I'll work it out?


	6. Fluffy warm love bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a nice day of hanging out, nothing dirty (sorry dudes) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while but a convention is coming up so I've been doing a lot of sewing. I really appreciate you guys! And thank you for the motivation to continue :) <3

One thing Dipper noticed over time about Bill was the dark bags under his eye from lack of sleep. The fact Bill got very little sleep was easy to assume considering his clear mania and where does he even usually sleep? For some odd reason today Dipper wakes up first.

He looks down at the other sleeping boy who's laying face first on the matrise with one arm half hazardly around his head and the other wrapped around Dippers waist. Dipper contemplates waking him but ends up just starring until he feels like a weirdo. He considers just enjoying the non sexual contact and maybe snuggling closer.... He shakes his head not wanting to risk waking up the poor guy. He may be a friggen maniac but he needs his rest. The idea also seemed far too... Affectionate? They had done things sure but Dipper still isnt sure how to process all of this and clinging to the guy could just make him more confused- thinks DippingDots. He replaces the former idea with a new one quickly, to avoid dwelling on it, making food. 

Dipppers tummy grumbles upset with him so while lifting the comforter he steals a glance at Bills teeny tiny waist and decides to get his...um... Bill? A snack. Boy, this guy sure did a shitty job at surviving. 

It's a bright and warm afternoon with sunlight and glittering dust all around him. Soos is probably giving a tour of the shack right now and Melody is making him a snack at the counter. They really have blossomed as a couple after so many years together. She smiles warmly like she would at a son and gives a little wave. "Hey bud," she chirps politely, "got home a little late huh?" 

Dipper is already visibly flustered considering she doesn't know about his relationship (whatever kind it may be) and he doesn't want to tell her, plus parties aren't his thing and so the guilt is more than it is for the average teenager. He's completely out of his element. 

"I-I uhh um, I!"

"Its fine I understand. Just don't worry us like that again, Mable was here first and that was pretty alarming." She says with a slightly disappointed look that makes her seem even more maternal. 

"Y-yeah, sorry. It won't happen again." 

"Alright. I trust you so I won't worry Soos about this but, what kept you out so late anyways?"

He stands completely still trying to remember how to speak and with so many thoughts rushing around somehow his head feels empty. Dipper looks completely guilty. She sees his horror and just walks over to pat his hair reassuringly. "You'll talk about it when you're ready." Melody smiles at him lovingly and Dipper can't help but stammer. 

"I! Uh- I met someone cool!" 

"Oh! Well what are they like?" 

He felt to guilty not saying anything! But how's he supposed to explain any of this? Its been the weirdest few days of his life! The trick is to remain ambiguous. 

"They, uh, have loads of energy and um... Pretty nice hair?" 

Fuck fuck retreat! Not enough confidence made it sound like a question and he can't help but internally completely and utterly face palm! She seems to expect him to go on so he does "Andddd they're kinda mysterious b-but also hopefully as smart as they made it seem." He manages a kinda genuine soft smile which pulled it together in the end. 

"They," she emphasizes, "sound wonderful. I'm bringing this to Soos so see ya champ." 

He sighs with relief at this and makes a few quick sandwiches before escaping back to the room. 

Bill's sitting up in the bed and with his hair wild he's looking thoroughly rested. 

"That's the most sleep I've gotten since, well ever!" 

He looks weirdly relaxed and props himself up on his elbow. "Some of that grub for me?" 

Dipper hands him the plate and downs a Pitt soda wondering about more small talk or better yet: the question of the morning! "Where do you sleep?" He looks at the taller boy with sheer curiousity on his face. 

Bill has his mouth open comically wide as if he was planing eating the entire sandwich whole, but then he lowers it and bites his lip nervously and then as if to cover the emotion up he gets his regular tone on and trying to sound hyped exclaims "we can take a feild trip later Pine Tree since you're so interested."

Dipper couldn't deny that he really is. He's also still full of other questions considering he can get answers out of him this morning. Maybe now that its established he doesn't feel like he should be afraid anymore and also because the attractive blond may be caapible of horrible things, he's also like a confused kid buuuttttt also a friggen literal psychopath. 

He decides on another question that he'd remember wondering a lot as a kid. "What was it like possessing my body?" 

"I found your masochism halarous! It was my first time on that side of the stick and I didn't expect it in you kid, epessallly not so young."

Dipper blushes and decides its best to go quiet and munch determinedly on his sandwich looking mighty embarrassed.

"Yeah, I knew the whole time. Remember, I still know lots of things." He shoots a wicked smile at the small boy sitting on the bed in front of him who's blush deepens. He continues his sadistic stair before flopping back into bed deciding he's to sleepy to torment his new companion. 

Dipper considers crawling back under the covers again and pressing himself against the others broader chest. He licks his lips without realising it but Bill takes notice. He opens his arms with a devious looking half smile, those burning blue eyes reminding him of making a deal. Nervously Dipper excepts and finds himself in the others strong embrace. The sandwiches abandoned on the night stand.

Bill gives him a squeezes not unlike a boa constrictor but it's nice? It makes him feel secure. It's strange being so close to someone you're attracted too so Dipper nuzzles against Bills neck with his arms around the other boys chest. Bill's death grip lets up a little so they're just holding echother. Bare and warm legs intertwine and Bill finds himself playing with a little bit of Dippers hair. The weird feeling is back, the one he doesn't know how to deal with. Being a human is stressful, mortality brings a since of fear he's not used to. 

 

After Bill wakes back up after dosing off in their little cuddle session and they're to a certain degree of hungry so they decide to actually eat (after Dipper insists Bill does) and get dressed. Bill reaches for his clothing from the night before and Dipper stops him. 

"Do you want to use some clean clothes?" 

"Nah it's fine." 

The skinny boy yanks up his jeans and even though they're black you can still see mud and ash around the legs. His tank top reeks of BO but so do both of them but neither care enough to take another shower just yet. Dipper dresses in his regular fashion ever since he got a fashion sense. If fashion sense meant whatever's most comfortable to stalk the forests monsters in which is mainly jeans (to protect legs) and a loose fitting green shirt (camo plus it gets colder the deeper you go into the woods.)

Bill tries to brush his hair with his fingers because Dipper won't let him ask Mable for a brush which makes his hair insane adding another layer of crazy looking on the boy. As long as Melody and Soos don't see them sneaking away together. 

When they head out into the hot summer day it becomes more real to the brunette. Some of his questions are finally going to be answered that have been driving him nuts! He fallows Bill and they get into an in grossing conversion about the different types of monsters and their personality's and Dipper learns a lot while showing off his knowledge.

When they stop Dipstick (affectionate I swear) is alarmed. It seemed like time moved so fast but they're already to the outskirts of town at a worn down apartment. They climb up stairs that they probably shouldn't be on through a door that's grey with most of the paint chipped off. Its tiny but comfortable, there's a really old timey looking couch that reeks of ciggerettes from previous owners and a few girly magazines next to it on the floor like he was recently reading them. The kitchen has a table and frankly Dippers to scared to check the contents of the fridge. 

Bill leaves to the bathroom through a door that has a cartoony eye carved on to it with a knife that probably now resides on a stand next to the couch because there's a pile of threatening looking things on said stand. Dipper sits patiently on the couch to take it all in but when he notices another small door with a few other designs carved in he considers snooping. Fuck it he does!

He looks at the bathroom and then back to the mystery at hand. What if it contains literal skeletons? Of decomposing bodies! Pickled eyeballs or someone spleen? He slowly sneaks over and as quietly a squeaking door can be opened he peers inside. Its clothing and a few ripped up quilts. He's a little disappointed? But also relieved. He steals a glance back at the bathroom door and then tries to defeat his urge but he caves at the sweet smell and finds himself pulling the blankets to his face and sniffing. He's blushing scarlet and letting go of all shame because something about the smell makes him feel warm and stupid. Letting go of shame isn't a good plan in the presents of a demon. 

Bill steps out and glances at the other boy skeptically. "Having fun there buddy?" He laughs wickedly "isn't going through others things considered rude? I mean I haven't even been human that long and I know it."

"Sh-shut up." He demands embarrassed. 

"Aww! He's trying to be threatening while still clinging to my bedding!" 

He's full out grinning "I always knew you liked me!" There's something cute to his cruelty that's hard to make out so burning Dipper just crosses his arms and tries to glare. 

"Okay sorry Pine Tree. What do you want to do now that we're here?" 

Dips sits down on the couch still looking a little anxious. "For a dude don't you have a lotta girly reading material?" 

He's a strong believer in people enjoying whatever they like and not caring but the comment stems from trying to get even. 

"Yeah, I like it all though. I want to get more make up but I already have mascara and some nail polish." 

He smiles with no shame at all, of course he knows how attractive confidence is. 

"Your nails aren't painted now." 

Dipper feels dumb even saying it but he didn't know what else to say.

"I've been needing to re paint them ," he smiles at the boy, "maybe I can do yours as well?"

Dipper doesn't even notice he's nodding and Bills already reaching the top shelf of the closet to retrieve one container of black and another of a royal blue. 

As Bill carefully paints his own nails black Dipper flips through Vogue and they chat. Dipper talks about some of his adventures but his voice slightly falters when a warm hand holds his. He goes on trying to sound casual as Bill repeats the process of painting nails on him but to his surprise Mr. Stylish here takes out a thin silver design brush and starts on constellations over the blue. "You know," he cuts in, "you should show off your birth mark more." 

"S-sense I'm doing this with you... Later we get to go find a monster okay?" 

"Let's go catch some of those cute eye bats!" 

 

When its about dinner time Dipper leaves to head home before the family worries any more about him but as he walks home his chest still feels warm and full and he struggles to contain a smile. 

 

 

"Who painted your nails?" Melody asks causally over meatloaf and mash potatoes. 

"A- uh friend-"

"Yeah your boyfriend," Mable cuts in childishly with a dorky smile as she pokes his arm, "I always figured he'd be more in touch with his feminine side." 

"It looks lovely," says Melody, " you should show off your birthmark more." She continues. "And maybe your boyfriend." 

Soos says something understandingly and they both treasure him but something at his core feels weak and dirty. These thoughts are wrong and harmful and he knows it but something deep inside pulls at him. He feels desperate and misses his Bill, maybe tomorrow he'll ask the giuy what their relationship is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probs be kinky to compensate for all the fluff :) just a warning


	7. Update

It's been about a year now hasn't it? Well I'm considering a rewrite of this and wanted to let you all know


	8. Sorry for the wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out way sooner but in a family where there's a death every couple of months (it feels) and the next mental health caused breakdown and lock away is around the corner I spend a lot of time comforting my mother. The next chapter should be out really soon because I just have to edit it and it was going to be part of this but I felt it was more important to let you guys know I wasn't ignoring you all. Thank you fr the support and you all inspire me <3

Working at the Shack is alright once you can get past literally everything about it. It's hot and humid and the pay is just silly. It's boring. Dipper leans back on the stool behind the cash register and stairs at the ceiling wondering how to conduct his next experiment. He's going to catch one of the eye bats to test his theory on them relating to a weird kind of fungus he found in the woods. He had taken the necessary precautions to avoid finding out the symptoms of it by himself. Maybe he should just ask Bill what it does? He thinks he knows what they do but…. 

He's day dreaming and chewing on a pen while occasionally helping the odd tourist make a choice between two shirts that are basically the same but every so often he can't help but wonder what Bill's doing. Does he have a real job now? What does he spend his days doing? Does he hang out with other people? He does use teenage slang. So probably? Or he watches people…

The shop grows unbearably hot and his eyes go glassy while his mind drifts to the psycho. He bites his lip while thinking of their night just rutting against each other and a bolt of lightning moves through his spine and straight to his groin. Luckily the counter covers uh well areas but his blood starts to boil. He feels like there's not enough air and he considers taking a bathroom break to relieve ….tension. Everything's too warm. 

As Dipper stands up to slink off somewhere the door swings open, he's so dramatic. Robbie and Tad Strange are fallowing Bill Cipher into the shack, so this is the best he's done for evil lackies? Dipper runs for cover, back to the counter.

"H-hey dude…" Dipper wonders why his social anxiety makes him like this and mentally vows to never speak again. "W-w-what's up?" He nervously laughs and then he sighs. There's no way Bill hasn't recognised that lustful look deep in his eyes.

"Hey baby," the blond leans over the counter making solid eye contact with his nervous friend, "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd come over." 

Dippers blushes and looks around the shack to see if anyone else heard the strange man calling him "baby." Bill grabs his face roughly and makes the smaller boy look him in the eye (only one's exposed) and gently ghosts his pale lips over his "friends." He whispers barely making contact "baby, baby, baby, why so nervous? What's on your mind?" His eyes creep down the nervous body to see what he's trying to hide.

When he pulls away the poor boy is a bright red mumbling mess and Bill smiles sadistically loving the fact that the he must be so embarrassed and that little stunt even caught the gaze of a few shoppers. He could easily see that Dipper was already in a mood.

"B-bill, w-why did you do that!?" 

He sits up on the counter and in a bossy tone demands "y'know what? When does your shift end? I want you to come home with me" 

"MABEL!" 

The twins bicker for a little bit but in the end shooting star agrees to take over and let little dipper off the hook to go play with his boyfriend. Luckily Windy agrees to hang out and help make work fun as if its possible for those two to ever be bored. Robbie sighs heavily. They're much to happy together. 

 

"We're just heading back to me and Tads place."

"From where? And wait- you two live together?"

"Well he lives in the apartment above me. What're you my mom? Well that's impossible because I literally do not have one. My point is it doesn't matter to you where we were." 

"It's impossible for other reasons too." Dipper mumbles a little insulted because he was just curious after all aaaand maybe a tiny bit jealous. Sure TADS older than them both but it's not exactly hard to believe that Bill could be a bit of a pervert and that Tad guy is way to normal to not have some skeletons in his closet. 

They all walk together making small talk and eventually arrive on the scene of the apartments. Tad waves a polite goodbye before continuing up creaking steps and Robbie fallows him. Our main duo awkwardly plop down on the sopha and pretend that they don't hear something in it crack. 

"So um.. What do you want to do?

Bill lays across the couch stopping short of drapping his legs over his company and instead props one up on the back and the other slumps awkwardly onto the ground. "Honestly I just didn't want to be alone and forced to listen toooo." 

A thumping noise starts from above them causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Dipper gives a little surprised gasp. 

"So why exactly did you bring me here?" 

" I just told you. I cannot stand knowing *those* two are having sex and I'm all alone." 

"You want me to have sex with you?" His mouth goes dry.

"You're not really a great listener PineTree, didn't you hear me?"

"You wanted company to give you a sense of self value," he nods fiening a serious face, "got it. So why don't you just leave?" 

"This is my place too and I can't stay on the street for to long-" 

Wow, they are not trying to be quiet! Doing anything right now sounds better than being forced to listen to that. Robbie is making ungodly noises well they certainly aren't innocent. Bill however is just inspecting his nails nonchalantly. Dipper starts tapping. Bill sends him a sideways glance and then a massive lopsided grin.

"Y'wanna try to be louder than them? We can make it a competition." 

"W-what? You're moving a little quick for me. I mean I'm flattered but." 

"Well don't flatter youreself because we don't have to have sex." He rolls his eye. "Not that I'd mind."

Bill gestures calling the boy onto him. Dipper isn't sure whether or not to oblige or run. Of course he wants to but it's still hard not being nervous. Another loud almost tortured moan makes it into the room from upstairs and Dipper makes up his mind. 

He crawls between the lanky legs dressed in black until they're all lined up before breathiky asking his companion. "So what do you want to do?"

Bill grinds, slowly rubbing his sensitive shaft against the others through their pants. "I want to eat you up!" 

He quickly flips the small boy and climbs on top of him with out effort. His hips between Dippers legs, he pulls the kid against his groin, and then looks down at him. He's wearing a black v neck, what a nerd. Bill rips the shirt off of him and tosses it. He repeats the process with his own yellow crop top. 

He presses their naked abdomens to each others savouring the warmth before leaning down and softly licking a patch of Dippers neck. Licking turns to kissing turns to biting. His licks broadly against the creamy sternum and begins to suck on him. He whimpers. 

The larger man begins grinding against him while moving to lick a little pink nipple was arises a moan from the victim. He bites down softly to test the waters and when his partner makes a small whine he does it harder eliciting a slightly louder moan. A piercing amber eye moves to inspect his art, the pale chest stained with red and purple blotches that will last for days.

Dipper doesn't even realise it when his legs wrap around Bills hips until the man's ripping off his pants. He feels so exposed while Bill works on also removing his underwear for him. He is completely naked laying beneath a demon who could do whatever. He . wants. 

When the devil kicks off the rest of his cloths Dipper can't help but get a little nervous, he's never had sex before, okay!

But that's not what happens. Bill gives his cock a few licks before seeming to get an idea. "Flip over. Now.."

Dipper obeys. 

Bill pushes him onto his hands and knees. Dipper squirms with anticipation subconsciously rocking his hips. Bill spreads his cheeks wide inspecting him making the poor teenager whimper and plead. 

He licks up the soft tissue and Dipper begins moaning loudly, he's never experiences this. The blond manic works his tongue against the pink virgin hole. When fingers are offered to our protagonist he knows what to do, suck. 

With his fingers dripping with hot slippery siliva he brings them back and slowly slides one finger in. It feels like it's burning and Dipper cries out. He slowly fingers his companion who's trying to contain his cussing. 

Upstairs Robbie nearly screams out in pleasure before the chorus of "harder!" 

Bill slips in another finger and Dipper gasps loudly. They move together slowly until Dipper begins rocking back to demand more, this escalates until Bill aggressive finger fucks the boy. 

"Wait." 

Dipper makes a disappointed and annoyed noise made worse after the pressure it removed. But Bills already jumped up and began riffling through his closest only to remove? Rope. Dipper has to try not to moan just looking at it. His brain feels like red jot lustful mush. Like a collection of lewd thoughts and sensations tied together with red ribbon or in Bills case? Blood stained rope. 

It's used to secure the hands of a certain squirmy submissive who whines for it as he ties the knot tight. "You're at my mercy now, Pines." 

His face is slammed against the couch not having hands to support himself with and his ass high in the air for an attempt at balance. Heat moves desperately through his veins demanding something. He's so hard. He NEEDS to come. 

Bill slips in front of Dipper however. He lifts their head to reviel a flushed face on the brink of begging and maybe even crying. 

He holds his dick and Dipper understands what he wants and despite the restraints he manages to crawl over to Bills lap. His face falls into it and after a little while of Dipper choking on a thick cock Bill pulls him off leaving him to gasp for air. Just sucking off his friends causing him to start spilling, he's amazed either of them lasted this long.

The sounds from upstairs subside. 

"Please."

"Please what?" 

"Hurry up and do it." 

"Do it?" 

"I need to. Let me come, please, please, I need tooo. I need to t-touch myself." He slumps up awkwardly with his arms tied back and his small dick weeping, his chest adorned with purple marks. His blushing red face drips a few tears. "Please, cum with me." 

Bill looks shocked and far away as he takes in the sight before obliging, how could he refuse? He moves to press his groin against the others naked bum and rubs, he takes Dippers dick in his hand and yanks him in unison to his thrusting.

It's all too much sensation.

When they've both arrived Dipper comes all over the couch and Bills juice fills his crack and drips down to his own now flaccid parts. It feels so lewd having another mans come nearly inside you, so close to that. Why did part of him long for that after thought? 

There's a knock at the door. 

"COM-" 

"ONE SECOND!" 

Robbie's already stepped in but upon seeing Dipper restrained and cum still dripping from between his legs he turns bright pink and steps out. 

Dipper shoots Bill a glare but clearly he can't tell he's done something wrong. Bill helps clean him to the best of his ability but dude needs a shower. "Tad's apartment is waaay better than mine so we should use his tub." 

Bill slips both of their pants back on but doesn't bother with his still tied counterpart. "We should head up there and ask or go back to your place." 

There's no way he wants to face his family and risk them seeing all of the marks.

When they get up there Tad says nothing about his bruised body and fact that his psycho is still dragging him around by ropes. Tad just sips coffee and keeps reading a newspaper whole Robbie takes a seat next to him and begins re applying black nail polish. 

Bill knows where the shower is and offers to help clean him. First Dipper showers off before they run a bath. Dipper lounges in it sleepily as Bill soaps him up and splashes him with water and helps him wash his hair. Its late and dipper hasn't been getting right sleep in the first place so after that? He's a zombie. Bill doesn't undress and get in with him but it's still nice and Dippers nearly purring from the touch.

When they're finished Dipper only wears a towel as they head back down the stairs. Bill tosses him some cloths so he can go change in the bathroom and they turn out to be a pair of boxers and a black sleeping tanktop. Robbie's out there so Dipper bites his lip contemplating his confidence. 

When he walks out in the sleep wear Robbie doesn't even look up from his and Bills conversation.

As Dipper tries to be polite he can't help but wonder how long Bill and Robbie have known each other because he looks so at home here and they talk so naturally. Robbie laughs about the first time Bill actively tried to murder him and Bill jokes that he never stopped trying and they play fight a little as Bill comically fake chokes the laughing young adult. 

Dipper gets up the confidence to ask fueled by insecurity. "So uh… how did you guys become- well um. Friends?" 

Robbie makes a "psh" noise and flips his dark hair. "That doesn't exactly have a short answer." 

Bill looks sort of insecure as he tries to conceal tapping. The blond looks pleadingly at the darker haired youth. Robbie sighs and continues, "so like… y'know how I used to be all edgy?"

Dipper tries to stifle his giggle and the older boy just rolls his eyes. Edgy is an understatement. 

"Look dude," he sounds a bit more irritable, "neither of us were in a good place, alright?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well how do you think Bill must of felt?"

Bill stands up and nervously shifts a little before grabbing a pack of cigarettes off of the table and steps out. Dipper feels a little bad but his interest in this mystery keeps his mind occupied.

"He went from being so powerful and unrestricted to having more consequences and things to worry about. I think it made him sorta depressed." 

"Uh. So how did you guys actively meet?" 

"Well he wasn't thrilled about not getting world domination and he needed some confidence sooooooo I think he snapped and tried to kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overly personal note: part of the reason this is so late is learning about my childhood. I've learned that I've repressed a LOT of things and I'm just trying to get a grip on myself.


	9. Robbie centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this a little while ago buuut my WiFi isn't good.

Flaaaashbaaaaaackkkk Robs POV the late fall a year after weirdmagedon 

 

Walking home alone on a dark night when nobody else is around isn't a great plan in gravity falls but it is one. As I walk I can hear desperate footsteps from somewhere behind buildings and hopefully it's just the gnomes. It (or one of it) trips over a can and I could almost laugh. Probably a gnome. 

I go to round a corner into an ally as a short cut but that's when I get cut off. He's tall but lanky, keeping his head down and face hidden. I try not to freak out. 

He dives at me and something sharp hits my arm. He's wielding a knife. He's on top of me. He's attempting to stab down at me but appears not to have any depth perception, I over power him. 

I run. 

I don't look back. 

 

\------Months later-------

 

It's a chilly night and a full moon and full moons can make people feel crazy. Anyone who can sleep tonight has got to have the secrets to the universe or something because almost every kid in town is breaking the law and every boring adult is either guarding their greatest secret or reading romance novels. 

A cold breeze moves through and I pull my jacket tighter around myself. This kind of weather is good to think in even if it could freeze you to the bone. I walk these trails a lot and kick pinecones most nights because it helps organize thoughts and feelings. The graveyard on the hill is my favorite spot and looking up at a granite angle with wings spred wide is odly calming so I sit at it's feet. I don't prey, I'm not here to morn nor for religious reasons but I've had to come here a lot in my life. My parents are invited to a lot of funeral. It's sentimental now in a morbid sort. 

Suddenly there's a sound from the brush behind me and I can't help bit jump a little. Sliding off my headphones I listen carefully. I stair intensely into the forest unable to see anything from the darkness. I'd call out but interacting with other teenagers right now doesn't sound great, I came out here to cry so social interaction isn't really what I'm in the mood for. 

It's probably a deer but maybe I'll just head home to be safe. Wait a minute. I listen closer. A faint sound comes from the wood. A sobbing? What if it's a monster? But what if it's not? I have to go in. It's dangerous but also worth it. I can't walk away tonight and find a body the next, it's just wrong. If the weirdmagedon taught me anything it's to be less of a pussy. 

The sound is coming from some kind of hobo made shelter, there's a figure in it curled up and shivering in a blanket. The guy must be homeless and I don't know what to do, should I interrupt? Of course I should they're freezing.

"Uh…Hey dude?" 

A twig snaps and simultaneously one amber eye and a milky white one glare up at me from under the fabric and the stranger releases a gutteral animalistic growl.

They're half naked and next thing I know they're on me in attempt to attack. Same guy from last time. They seem frail and they wobble and fall quickly to the ground before starting to once again resort back to tears. My throat is bleeding a little from a scrape they managed to leave but it was the only damage. Last time I trudged home dropping more blood than this.

He's slouched over weakly so i take this opportunity to get a better look at my surroundings. I finally get a good look at my attacker and he looks homeless. He must have built the shelter himself with maybe some help. It's not too bad and kind if looks like fiddleforeds and he survives alright. But this guy? He's barely clothed and about my age with skin so pale he must have been freezing for hours. He looks unwell. 

He's wearing shredded black jeans and the grey ripped up blanket held tight around his shoulder and naked torso, it's so sad.

I offer him my hand and he tries to stand on his own but his legs shake so badly he falls down again. He looks so scared. With a swift motion I make sure he's rapped up tight and easily lift him to my chest. He whimpers like something's bruises. He tries to fight but looks delirious. He whispers horsly "I will kill you" before falling unconscious. He sneers in his sleep. 

My heart melts? 

The poor hobo is so light I manage to carry him all the way home. I just hope mom didn't hear me sneak out and decided to wait up for me again. She's REALLY scary when she's angry.

I really do try to be stealthy but it's difficult when carrying someone. She's sitting on the couch reading and when she looks up at me I know I'm in for a scolding and then she looks at the one in my arms and gasps before jumping up too give me a hand. 

"Give him to me and go start a warm bath." 

When I get back from the bathroom moms looking into that pure milky white eye. He's awake. She seems so flushed and confused. 

"Wha- who? Son, who is this and what's going on?" 

Apparently this guys not talking. 

"I was just going for a walk when I heard him… I didn't know what else to do." 

I reach out to feel his purple fingers but he flinches away. Gently my mother and I hold his arms and help him into the misty bathroom. 

"Are you going to need a hand?"

He shakes his head so she closes the door but we don't leave the hall. I hope he's okay. I want to go in there and kept an eye on him but that'd be such an invasion so instead I cut the carrots to help my mother make chicken noodle soup. He probably has a cold after being out there for who knows how long.

All the soup needs now is time. Should I see if he's okay? It's been a little while now. I should go get some blankets first. After blankets are set up with the food by the couch I knock on the door. I can't place my finger on how I know it but it's driving me nuts. 

"I brought some pajamas… can I come in?"

He opens the door wearing a fluffy white towel over his shoulders and quickly grabs the bottoms. He doesn't seem very modest and slips them on right in front of me, I try not to look. 

My heart melted.

He wolfs down his soup in an instant and falls asleep almost immediately. I could go to my bed but in instead pass out on the floor next to the couch where he's resting. How do I know him? We adopted him when he needed it from then on being parented by friendly mortitions. I know who he is. I had nightmares until morning. 

 

Flashback over

"So like yeah. We didn't want him to freeze and he really warmed up to my parents." He shrugs.

Some point throughout the story Bill rejoins them slumping back onto the couch.

"Hey guys I don't feel too good." Robbie tells them kind of nervously, "I'm gonna head out." 

It's gotten late. 

Dipper looks nervously to his friend and then looks away, "I'm sorry for asking something so personal." 

Bills getting a blanket from the closet, it's patched and stained but smells clean. Most importantly? It smells like Bill. 

They lay together on the small couch yet somehow Bill seems far away. His eye foggy, Dipper stairs into it searching for answers and in the end he simply goes in for a kiss. 

Bill responds slowly and the warmth that was always there returns to them. They hold each other and before they both pass out Bill sighs and then whispers.

"I want to be a normal Teenager."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gental I am soft also more chapters to come


End file.
